darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Ted
Appearance Theodor is a decaying corpse and looks the part, his face has been severely scarred beyond a recognizable state and the lower part off it has been skinned off to the bone. Whenever in the company off “the living” he wears a leather rag that is stitched on his face. Sometimes for special occasions he discards the rag and wears a former living his lower face, stitched to what is left off his own. He is tall but very thin, his skin is coming loose and he wears several bandages to keep things in place. He is also balding, suggesting that he was somewhere off an older age when losing his life. Background Nothing is known about who or what Theodor was before he became part off the scourge not even to himself. It is in fact doubt full if Theodor or Ted is even his name at all. When in the scourge Theodor was “a recruiter” he would find people deemed special enough to be raised as a death knight, many of his “family” off Acherus the ebon hold are in fact his own creations. And he fondly refers to them as his children, the ones that where not created by him he refers to as his brothers and sisters. Theodor controversially to others freed of the lich king’s grasp does not look back on his years in the scourge with self loathing and regret. He very much enjoyed his master’s whispers in his head and the feel off union with the rest off the damned. When the Ebon Blade rebelled Theodor chose to join their side in the conflict, and soon afterwards was send as a diplomat to the Horde. He joined a group of forsaken called Of Ashen Wings, led by his “brother” Shiryou. To aid the battle against his former master. Personality The first thing you should know about Theodor is that he is completely and utterly insane, he does not remember anything from before being a scourge and finds it hard to behave like a normal person would. But because he does not remember anything about being alive he observes other people’s behaviour and tries to imitate it. Nearly every word he speaks is a lie to try and fit in with and act like whoever he is speaking to. ( For instance he eats cats and claims that he likes how they taste and prefers it to pork, despite stating not being able to taste or smell anything besides ashes numerous off times.) Theodor still retains his vulnerability to the holy light and even being near someone saying a prayer makes him hiss in fear. Despite his flaws Theodor’s mastery off death is stunning, in one known occasion he was able to allow himself to be beheaded for entertainment then after several minutes he grabbed his head and pushed it back on his neck. He is also known for persuading heroes off the Horde to sign a list, when they do and they fall in battle Theodor will find and raise them to continue serving the war effort. See also http://darkmoonfaire.wikia.com/wiki/Of_Ashen_Wings Category:Characters